Inviting Eyes
by 1313chan
Summary: Death Note song fic Beyond visits L. implied one-sided BxL


Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note or the songs they are by a scream band The Word Alive and are basically the same song with different lyrics and singers.

Author's Note: This is supposed to be when Beyond Birthday takes Lawliet captive.

_Italic-_song Underline-conflicting thoughts *actions*

**Inviting Eyes**

*Beyond emerges from the depths of L's room.*

_Oh now I'm screwing up the program  
Oh now I'm screwing up the program_

Aren't I L Lawliet?

_You look in the mirror and for the first time you open your eyes. _

Like my new look? Kyahahahha_  
_

_Can't help but say oh. Now go! Oh!  
_

*L gasped*_  
_

_Can't you see it? Can't you feel it? _I **am** you._  
_

_Your weakness lasts forever. _But I don't have your weakness. I am flawless, the perfect L._  
Can't you hear it? You won't believe it?  
Listen up before it's too late._ I **will** be the next L.*L tries to use his famed caporia skills to defend himself. Beyond counters him and pins him to the floor.*

_Too brash, too fast. Walk away from me.  
Look back, forget. Throw it all away.  
Can't you see it? Can't you feel it?_

I am **Better** than you. Just give up and accept me as the new and **improved** L.

You are a coward without reason, a thief without a face.

You give me what I need but my mind is deafening.  
My heart screams I was right. I was right.

There is nothing left for you to teach me. I have finally **Beat** you L!_  
_

L: No you have not. *He pushes Beyond off of him only to be kicked to the wall.*

_  
Oh the pity, oh the suffering. Sad to say you'll regret your ways._**I will win!**_  
Your weakness lasts forever. _I am your weakness L!_  
Can't you hear it? You won't believe it?  
Listen up before it's too late!  
Can't you see it? Can't you feel it?_ Your **losing**!_  
Your weakness lasts forever. _I will be kind to you L and end your suffering for you! *He ginned wildly and laughed* Kyahahahaha!_  
_

Can't you see it? Can't you feel it?

You've caused as mush despair as you have brought justice.

_  
Your boundaries will fall just like I said. Was it worth it all? _I didn't think so.

**Can't Let Up**

*He walked over to the body covered in blood and restrained by chains. BB grabbed L by the chin and raises it until their eyes met.* You don't want to see him like this.

Soon you'll be dead my sweet Lawli. Kyahahahaha

_So just close your eyes now  
Until we're gone from you.  
_

_Oh _Hehe His numbers decreased!_  
Now I'm screwing up the program _Haha *He plunged a knife in his arm*_  
I'd just like to say that oh _Down they go again!_  
Now I'm screwing up this program, for you *_He stabbed his other arm*_  
You. _It's all for you Lawli! Kyahahahaha

Just know I'm taking over

_Just know I'm taking over!!!  
_

Whammy's House will worship me now!

_I can't let up I won't shut up _You ruined everything you caused the deaths of so many others. Poor A, he was the only one I had and you took him away from me! *A knife ran through the right side of his chest*

_  
These words against you. _That no one else was able to say no one else knows the truth. You don't know the truth about how you feel._  
_

I won't forgive you _(At all)_ But you already have…_  
_

_Just know I'm taking over  
Just know I'm taking over  
_

I will finally be the next L!

_I can't let up I won't shut up  
These words against you at all.  
(At all)_

This is the truth you must face! Why don't you face the truth?Get ready to die! Don't do this.

So just close your eyes now  
Until we're gone from this

_Remove myself from this? _Why would I do that?_  
Now. *_He drew a large B across his chest leaving plenty of bleeding wounds from his knife.*Come on! Have you already given up! *He kicked him with full force*_  
Take me on. Take me on. _Do something! *He pulled L off the floor and punched him in the face*

Take me on. Take me on.

Just know I'm taking over  
Just know I'm taking over

This is it for you L Lawliet!

_I can't let up I won't shut up  
These words against you. _They're false_.__  
_Not _(At all)_ *He thrust the knife straight in his heart pinning L on the wall*_  
_

_*_He whispers*

_Just know I'm taking over  
Just know I'm taking over  
_

_I can't let up I won't shut up _You ignored me…your feelings for him…_  
These words against you _I cannot forgive myself _at_ _all. (At all)_

You destroyed me. You rejected me!…

But…I will always love you…my Lawli…_  
_


End file.
